Vacaciones de verano
by carliecullen13
Summary: Bella pasa su primer verano en la casa de Alice, su mejor amiga. Donde conocerá a su familia y a su hermano Edward, que poco a poco se conoceran y comenzaran a sentir sentimientos el uno por el otro como nunca antes les habia sucedido.


Me llamo Isabella Swan, o Bella como prefiero que me digan y tengo 20 años. Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en Chicago, estábamos en nuestro segundo año de la universidad. Ella estudiaba diseño de ropa y yo literatura. Compartíamos habitación en la universidad, así que muy pronto forjamos una fuerte amistad.  
>-Alice, por favor, apúrate. Sal del maldito baño –le insistí a mi mejor amiga.<br>-Solo cinco minutos más, Bellita. Tengo que estar perfecta. Jasper estará en mi casa junto con Emmett y Edward, ya te he hablado de él. –Gritó desde adentro del baño.  
>-Claro, claro… Pero es tu culpa si perdemos el avión a Forks.<br>Era el primer verano que pasaría en la casa de Alice. Ella y sus padres convencieron a mi padre, que me dejara pasar todo el verano en su casa, ya que él estaría como siempre metido en su trabajo.  
>Estaba ansiosa por conocer a familia de Alice, solo he hablado con sus padres en ocasiones especiales, pero parecían ser totalmente agradables. Su madre, Esme, es arquitecta y su padre Carlisle es doctor. Su hermano mellizo Edward estaba estudiando medicina y su otro hermano mayor, Emmett estaba estudiando fisioterapia en la misma universidad que Edward, en Phoenix.<br>-¡Alice! – mi paciencia estaba desapareciendo.  
>-¿Si? –dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y mirándome con una sonrisa inocente.<br>-Al fin, duende.  
>Tomamos nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos en taxi hacia el aeropuerto y llegamos justo a tiempo para tomar el avión. Aproveché a dormir un poco en el avión ya que Alice me había dicho que saldríamos. El vuelo tomó casi 2 horas. Eran las 8, ya casi para la hora de la cena. Paramos un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto. Llegando ya, divisé una enorme y hermosa casa de tres pisos.<br>-¿Alice, esa es tu casa? – le pregunté a mi amiga que iba leyendo una revista de modas.  
>Miró al frente y sonrío.<br>-Si, es esa. ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo guardando la revista en su cartera.  
>-Wow, es preciosa –dije con admiración.<br>-Si, lo es. La construyeron mi abuelo y mi padre hace años.  
>El taxi nos dejó en la puerta de la casa, le pagamos al chofer y recogimos nuestras maletas. Subimos con dificultades los tres escalones de la entrada, por el peso y Alice abrió la puerta despacio.<br>-No hagas ruido, deja las cosas con cuidado ahí- me señaló un rincón –luego la subiremos a nuestros cuartos, vamos a sorprenderlos- dijo susurrando.  
>La casa por dentro era maravillosa, veía algunas cosas antiguas, cuadros, y muebles de alta calidad.<br>Caminamos en puntas de pie hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraban, los que supuse yo los padres de Alice y uno de sus hermanos, estaban conversando entre ellos, los tres eran tan hermosos como Alice, Carlisle era rubio y alto y agradable, Esme de cabello color caramelo, un poco más alta que Alice y de aspecto maternal, y uno de los hermanos de Al , que parecía un levantador de pesas profesional, con su cabello negro rizado, y aspecto amigable. Todos se veían realmente simpáticos.  
>-¡HOLA! – gritó Alice rompiendo la charla de su familia, los cuales miraron sorprendidos y luego se acercaron a recibirnos<br>-¡Hijita! –dijo su madre abrazándola – pensé que llegabas mañana.  
>-Lo sé, mami, solo te quería dar una sorpresa.<br>-Me alegro que llegaras antes, cariño – le dijo su padre dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.  
>-Duendecillo, te extrañé –la abrazó su hermano dándole vueltas.<br>-Los he extrañado mucho – al terminar el saludo familiar, volvió a mi lado –les presento a Bella, mi mejor amiga.  
>-Bella, que gusto conocerte al fin – dijeron Esme y Carlisle, acercándose a saludarme con un cálido abrazo.<br>-Es un placer para mi - dije tímida.  
>-Oh, mira lo tímida que es- dijo el grandote- Soy Emmett, por cierto – dijo abrazándome con tanta confianza que me sonrojé- y fácil de avergonzar- rió divertido – Bella, la vamos a pasar muy bien.<br>-Un gusto Emmett. Gracias por dejar quedarme aquí y convencer a mi papá. Me agrada conocerlos a todos al fin, tienen una casa maravillosa – les dije.  
>-Gracias, querida. Alice muéstrale la habitación a Bella asi se instala – dijo Esme.<br>-Vamos, Bells –dijo Al haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.  
>Tomamos las maletas, subimos las escaleras, nuestras piezas estaban en el segundo piso.<br>-Mira, la última pieza es la de Emmett y su novia Rosalie, esa- señaló a uno de los costados –es la de Edward, la de al lado es la tuya, y aquí en frente de la de Eddie y la tuya esta la habitación de Jasper y al lado la mía. Ve a tu habitación y ordena todo lo que quieras, tienes tu propio baño y tienes un armario para guardar tu ropa. Cuando termines ven a buscarme.  
>Llevé mis maletas a mi nuevo cuarto, era grande. Pintado de celeste, con una cama de dos plazas en uno de los costados, una TV, una lámpara al lado de la cama, un gran armario, y en uno de los costados había una puerta que dirigía al baño. Era demasiado, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto espacio. Me encantaba este lugar. Ordené todas mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la pieza de Alice, concentrada viendo los cuadros de las paredes mientras caminaba choqué contra alguien, por poco me caigo pero ese alguien me sujetó del brazo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con el mismísimo Adonis en persona. Un chico, alto, medio musculoso, de cabello color cobre, ojos esmeralda y facciones finas y perfectas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unos de mis primeros fics. Soy nueva en estos, chicos. Tengan piedad :):):):) Dejen comentarios y diganme que les pareció y que puedo agregar para el proximo capitulo! Actualizaré pronto. <em>**  
><strong><em>Estoy escribiendo otras historias, pronto subiré una que espero que en verdad les guste. <em>**


End file.
